Combat Guide (Pisces)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Pisces Constellation The final constellation. This field is rife with particularly powerful enemies of both fighter and boss kinds. It is the last test of your abilities as a Thunder Strike pilot as you face the Infernal Lord here. A boss-class monster of a ship you will experience like no other. Enemy wave behaviour - There is zero delay between each wave, with new enemy formations setting in the moment you destroy each set. Be very careful not to stray too far up, as fighters can side-swipe in and cause heavy collision damage. If you are not able to reduce their numbers before they begin attack, expect to be overwhelmed by heavy gunfire everywhere. Unlike Aquarius, the fighters will swing in off-screen at various trajectories and high speed. Be mindful of your position each time you are about to clear a wave. Also, take caution against the fighter-sized craft as they come in tightly packed coils, with the ability to really soak up your gunfire against their ships, allowing the heavier craft to survive a little longer against you. Stage 90 - Lancet-Explosion If you thought Explosion will be a pushover like the previous Lancet twins, prepare to be destroyed. This menacing ship has 2 things you will not expect, and shares it with his new later twin. It has an extremely small hitbox that is centered around its cockpit, and never seen before attacks which it uses on you off the bat. If you have been neglecting your Strike Fighter airframe, you will have a hard time. The damage dispersion of Liberty Titan, and the too-wide slash attacks of the Night Vanguard will make it very difficult to strike its cockpit, although you can still depend on your two other support weapons. The Strike Fighter can perfectly deliver its full payload against small targets, and is highly recommended in this battle. Although the gunfire attacks can be evaded with a good eye, be especially careful maneuvering around the laser fence attacks, which will suddenly extend themselves after a second or two. Its signature attack is to also deploy them in a fan arc with support fire, limiting your movement to very tight spaces while dodging tracking gunfire. If you have trouble surviving, bringing in a Defender wingplane can turn the tide of battle for you, although what you gain in defense, you lose in offense power. (Remember that the hitbox is small, so a spread shooter like a Defender will not perform optimally). Stage 92 - Silver Fox (2nd) Silver Fox has had a very long absence since your first battle with it, and by no means will this fight be easy. With a massive HP upgrade since and its penchant for laser beam weaponry, you will be keeping your eyes peeled every second. Fox's threat isn't its laser streams but the spiral-type shots that it fires with both bullets and laser bursts, as they have a very tight dispersion and high speed. Narrow or wide evasion is just as dangerous as you risk either being hit or, swerve too wide and you may find yourself blasted by one of its laser cannons. In its 2nd form, Fox becomes more intensive with its laser attacks and utilizes the aforementioned spiraling laser attack, which has higher damage and a narrower evasion window. Its beam cannon makes a return and needless to say, is a one-hit kill on contact. It is also the best window to hit the ship freely as no other attacks will interrupt you. Lastly, it has a pair of tracking lasers it rarely uses, since its so engrossed with filling your screen with laser streams. Stage 94 - Lancet-Violet Electric Like its previous twin, Violet-Electric has a ridiculously small hitbox. While it has no new attacks to speak of, the combination of weaponry granted to it is nothing to sneeze at. Again, same equipment advice. If you have a well upgraded Strike Fighter and Defender wingplane for support, now is the time for them to shine again. Let me reiterate that you will not easily destroy it before it brings out the heavy guns, and that is when pilots will fall very quickly, even with Defenders equipped. It uses a rehash of Hera Goddess's choleric bullet wall, with burst lasers rapidly fired at you - The color of the background doesn't help, it conceals those lasers from sight. Most notably it favours the use of colorful radial gunfire, and in its final attack sequence, charges up red laser cannons to fire ahead - This is when you should actually worry. Its random attack cycle will begin and adds a lot of unpredictability against you. The radial gunfire will continue while it repeatedly fires both types of lasers at you. You are going to need a lot of grit to take it on at this stage, and pray that you have a sharp eye on those lasers coming at you. Stage 96 - Infernal Lord For the sanity of the writers, please see the link above for the write up. @@ Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Boss Ships Category:Pisces